


Jealousy

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed was on the cover of <i>Newsweek</i> again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this against the wall of a sports bar. I feel this is an important enough fact that it should not be lost to the ravages of time and/or LJ.

Reed was on the cover of _Newsweek_ again. He'd already cured cancer, so Johnny couldn't imagine what he'd done now that could be so earth-shattering. He vaguely remembered Peter saying something about radical new possibilities for the use of unstable molecules. That was probably a good hour ago, and Johnny really wishes that Peter would shut up so he could have just _five_ minutes in his life when someone was _not_ talking about Reed.

"And beyond that, the possible applications of the formula he devel..." Peter noticed for the first time the slightly dejected look on Johnny's face. "Johnny? Are you okay?"

Johnny blinked at him. "Wha? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Peter frowned. He thought back, seeing in retrospect that Johnny's mood had been souring over the course of the afternoon. Slowly, his frown became a secretive little smile.

"Reed's thing is cool, but you know... the way you pulled those kids out of that fire yesterday... that was pretty awesome."

Johnny looked up in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Peter affirmed, grinning at him.

"Yeah! I guess... I guess it was, wasn't it?" Johnny smiled into his Big Mac, and Peter made a mental note not to say another word about Reed Richards that week.


End file.
